Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum '''(full name is '''Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, or often called PB) is the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. She is a mixture of Bubblegum and Human DNA who is friends with the protagonist of the show, Finn and is his main love interest, and she seems to be a scientist in the show also. She strongly hates Marceline in the show. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, The Ice King, Reaper, and Stanley are not present. Thus, leaving Jake the only surviving member of the show. The Past In the past, she is stationed in the Ice King's basement next to Finn, Jake, and an Adventure Time Racer Vendor. She seems to be jealous of Princess. Stopping the Ice King She has left Ooo with Finn and Jake to track down and stop the Ice King, who has managed to flee Ooo and enter the FusionFall world to kidnap princesses. Her role in the war is small and she has yet to take part in the war. It is probably that due to the Ice King's recent actions, Finn, Jake, and herself cannot take any further part in the war until the matters with the Ice King are settled. Rescue Mission After arriving, Finn request to see the hero in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake and Princess Bubblegum save princesses who have been abducted by Ice King. Once the hero arrives, he/she tricks Ice King into believing that he/she is the television repair man. Ice King lets him/her into his palace and the hero finds the gang in his Basement. There he/she is told of the gangs plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once the hero is filled in about the plan Bubblegum sends him/her to save the first princess: Candy Wife. Ice King somehow kidnaped her after Birthday Bash and locked her in his basement to assure that she wouldn't escape. The hero invades the Ice King's dungeon to set her free. There Jake helps the hero get out of a pit. Once out of the pit, the hero clears the path of Glacial Golems and heads towards Candy Wife's cage. He sets her free and Candy Wife apparently says "thank you". After the swift rescue, the hero returns to Bubblegum who believes he/she truly righteous and promises that everyone in the Candy Kingdom will know of his/hers noble deeds. Cadet Graduation After DexLabs, the Plumbers, and Providence put together a training program for new cadet and passes the training Bubblegum is present at Mt. Neverest when they graduate. She and a number of characther praises the cadets for passing there training and wishes him/her luck on the battles to come. Nano Develoment She has accepted to be a template for Nano creation under the watch of DexLabs. Nano Release Her Nano was soon released awhile later under a code from DexLabs. Though Van Kleiss still did not appear as a full Nano in this small expansion. Other Appearances She has her own shirt that can be received from Stanley in Mystery Dungeon. Her crown is also a collectable item, it is classified as ultra rare. Game Changes Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake and The Ice King were added to the game on May 26, 2010. They arrived with three new missions, and two new dungeons, the inside of the Ice Kings palace and a bunch of great new Adventure Time items as well as new monsters to contend with. On July 27, 2011, she recieved voice over work from Hynden Walch. On October 19, 2011, her Nano could be seen in a silhouette along with Mordecai and Van Kleiss. On December 16, 2011 her Nano was released under a code. Triva *Her Nano code is ffcnerdybutsweet. *On October 19, 2011 a Princess Bubblegum Nano was revealed to be coming soon through a Nano code. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Code Nanos